unTOUCHable
by Nine-Angels
Summary: Seperti bayi yang menyentuh tangan ibunya, manusia menyentuh manusia lainnya untuk merasakan kasih sayang, agar lebih akrab atau untuk menunjukan rasa cinta mereka. Namun ada seseorang yang menyentuh untuk bertahan hidup. Wonho, Hyungwon, HyungWonho, 2Won, Monsta X, No Mercy.


**unTOUCHable**

 **Cast :**

 **Shin Ho Seok (Wonho)**

 **Chae Hyung Won (Hyungwon)**

 **Monsta X's Member & No Mercy's Member**

 **Warning [!] : OOC, Typo(s), Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Bromance, M**

* * *

"Touch (Menyentuh) adalah keadaan dimana suatu bersinggungan dengan tubuh melakukan kontak fisik, bersinggungan dengan"

Seperti bayi yang menyentuh tangan ibunya, manusia menyentuh manusia lainnya untuk merasakan kasih sayang, agar lebih akrab atau untuk menunjukan rasa cinta mereka. Namun ada seseorang yang menyentuh untuk bertahan hidup.

* * *

"lalu tiba tiba kakiku melemas"

"astaga hampir saja aku pingsan"

"setelah memberiku tanda tangan, dia juga menyalamiku lho" terdengar bincang bincang siswi sma yang berjalan pulang ke rumah tercinta mereka guna mengistirahatkan tubuh letih mereka setelah seharian ini mereka menimba ilmu

Namun mereka sepertinya tidak seletih itu, buktinya mereka masih semangat untuk saling bercerita

"Ahhhhh – ngomong ngomong, Bobby oppa, dia sangat tampan"

"aku lebih suka Jinhwan – sih, rambut pirangnya itu kelihatan sangat – ahhh" sahut siswi yang lain sambil berjalan beriringan menuju halte

"aku pasti akan datang lagi kalau mereka mengadakan acara fansign lainnya"

"eh ?"

"tunggu dulu lihat dia – namja dengan koper merah itu" tiba tiba saja siswi pertama menghentikan laju jalannya dan menunjuk pada seorang yang berdiri di halte

"astaga apa dia selebriti ya ? atau mungkin seorang model – modis sekali sangat tampan" lanjut siswi pertama tadi

"lihatlah wajahnya, putih sekali matanya juga lebar – dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang manusia" lanjut siswi yang lain sambil terus berjalan mendekat ke arah namja tadi

"lihat tidak, dia kok malah terlihat seperti hmmm – vampir"

"hush dia bisa mendengar kita"

"ya benar aku juga berpikir begitu – seperti cerita komik mereka mungkin sungguh ada" siswi itu membenarkan pemikiran temannya tentang namja di sebelahnya ini

"menjalani hidup abadi, vampir yang berdarah dingin menghisap darah manusia"

"kyaaaa – seksi sekali" seru mereka berdua, bukannya takut malah jiwa fangirling mereka kembali bangkit

"permisi, mereka itu tidak minum darah – tapi soal seksi itu sih benar" tak tahan dengan perbincangan dua siswi tersebut sang namja akhirnya membuka suara.

"mereka sudah tidak butuh darah lagi, kalian pikir mereka hidup di zaman apa ?" terus namja tadi penuh penekan

"kau dengar itu, mengerikan pergi saja ayo" takut siswi pertama

"dia tampan tapi gila – ayo pergi"

"aku ini tidak gila – aku ini seorang vampir" monolog namja tadi di keheningan halte

* * *

 **Wonho POV**

Jika kalian mendengar kata "vampir" mungkin yang kalian bayangkan adalah sesosok makhluk yang menghisap darah manusia, memiliki dua taring yang tumbuh di sudut gigi kami dan mempunya mata berwarna merah menyala.

Tapi vampir di dunia nyata itu berbeda dengan yang ada di buku buku cerita.

Sebagai keturunan langsung dari vampire kuno, vampir zaman sekarang lebih mirip manusia – yah kita juga masih mewarisi gen untuk paras yang rupawan untuk menarik manusia.

Tapi kami tidak minum darah untuk menikmati hidup abadi lagi – dunia telah jauh berubah, demikian pula dengan kami.

Sebagai hasil dari evolusi, vampir yang sekarang hidup dengan menyerap energi tubuh manusia dan tidak menghisap darah manusia lagi.

Ini lebih mudah dan tidak begitu mencolok.

Yang harus kami lakukan hanyalah "menyentuh" mereka, dan karena hal itu terlihat sangat normal manusia tidak sadar bahwa vampir itu ada.

Ahh ya aku cerita seperti ini bukannya untuk pamer, tapi aku – Shin Wonho 23 tahun, tidak pernah gagal memikat manusia.

Kenapa ? karena aku tampan – tapi semua orang punya jalan hidupnya masing masing.

Appaku seorang pendeta terkenal yang mementingkan kedamaian dan pengendalian diri, jadi tentu saja appa memaksaku untuk menyerap energi seminimal mungkin untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan beliau juga selalu mengawasiku, inilah sebabnya aku lari dari rumah.

Mian appa tapi kita hidup cuman sekali – dan aku ingin menikmati hidup.

* * *

 **Author POV**

"aku harus menelpon makelarnya sebelum pindah kerumah baru"

"nomornya mana" sambil mencari cari nomor sang makelar wonho terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan jalan dan terfokus pada ponselnya saja.

Hingga tak sadar dia menabrak seorang

 **Brukkk**

"ehh mian aku tidak hati hati" sesal wonho karena memang ini salahnya yang tidak berhati hati

"biar kubantu" tawar wonho, karena sekarang salah satu buku milik orang itu terjatuh

"tidak usah – jangan sentuh itu" tolaknya

"ehh – tapi"

Tanpa sengaja tangan wonho bersentuhan dengan tangan orang itu.

'sepertinya ada yang aneh denganku' batin wonho, dengan anehnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi dengannya

Dan saat meilirik seorang tadi yang ternyata namja membuat wonho terpesona

"manisnya" lirih wonho mengagumi wajah namja itu

 **Srettt**

Tiba tiba saja namja tadi merebut bukunya dan langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan wonho yang terpaku

"yang tadi – itu apa ?" sambil menatap tangannya wonho bergumam

"dia – berbeda!"

"hey, hey tunggu dulu" teriak wonho sambil terus berlari mengejar namja tadi 'sekali lagi aku ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi'

"ahhh – sial sinar matahari, aku lupa kaca mataku"

"bawang dan salib bukan masalah untukku tapi sinar matahari membuatku tak bisa fokus" bukannya berhenti wonho malah terus berlari untuk mengejar namja tadi

Bahkan sekarang wonho berlari dengan sempoyongan

"bahaya – ehh"

 **Cupp**

Dengan tidak elitnya akhirnya wonho jatuh menimpa namja tadi dan parahnya bibir tebal wonho sempat bertengger manis di pipi mulus namja tadi

"ye-eyy mian" wonho berdiri dari tubuh namja tadi dan berusaha untuk membantunya namun wonho malah di tolak mentah mentah

'apakah tadi aku baru saja menciumnya' batin wonho 'pura pura saja tidak terjadi apa apa'

"ehh mian tadi aku tersandung aku benar benar ceroboh, apa kau terluka ?" tanya wonho penuh dengan basa basi

"apa kau puas sekarang ?" bukannya menjawab namja tadi malah berbalik bertanya pada wonho

"apa – puas apa ?"

"penguntit mesum yang suka mengikuti dan menyentuhku" jawab namja tadi dengan wajah datarnya stoicnya, wonho sungguh terkejut dengan jalan pemikiran namja manis ini

"kau gila atau sakit ? berhenti berpura pura menbrak ataupun terjatuh padaku – kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sengaja melakukannya" namja manis ini bahkan sudah meuding wonho sebagai penguntit 'ada yang salah ini – aku penguntit'

"tunggu dulu, kau salah sangka aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencium – manis ehh bukan itu, intinya aku tak sengaja mencium lebih tepatnya hanya mengecup pipimu tapi ini yang pertama kalinya" bohong wonho agar dirinya tidak begitu buruk di hadapan namja manis ini

"jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, kalau aku melihatmu lagi, kau ku anggap penguntit dan akanku umumkan pada orang orang hingga kau malu"

"ini terkahir kalinya aku mau berhadapan dengamu – kau sudah kuperingatkan awas saja" ultimatum dari namja tadi sungguh mengejutkan wonho bahkan untuk saat ini untuk berkata kata bagi wonho itu susah

"t-tunggu dulu hey-y"

"apa apaan ini – aku penguntit ? sungguh ini tidak adil" jawab wonho membela diri tapi tetap saja percumah yang bersangkutan saja sudah meninggalkannya

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena wonho harus menggunakan bus umum, akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuannya

Sebuah apartement yang cukup luas sudah ia beli untuk tempat bersemayam dirinya yang seorang diri bahkan apartement ini termasuk yang mewah untuk di daerah tersebut

'302 semoga saja aku betah berada di sini'

"furniturnya lengkap dan apartement ini cukup populer – lingkungannya juga tenang dan menyenangkan" ternyata wonho tidak sendiri berada di apartement barunya ia di temani oleh karyawan namja yang berwajah manis yang bahkan tak hentinya melempar senyum kepada wonho, mungkin untuk menarik perhatiannya

"barang barangnya sudah dikirim bukan ? silahkan melihat lihat kalau perlu sesuatu hubungi saja – untuk mengisi formulir bisa menyusul" papar namja manis tadi yang ternyata bername tag yoonho itu

"semoga betah disini dan sampai jumpa"

"tunggu dulu bisakah kau tinggal sebentar" tiba tiba wonho menggenggam tangan yoonho agar ia tetap tinggal

"baiklah – jika wonho-shi menginginkannya" yoonho dengan polosnya menyetujuinya, setelah setuju mereka memasuki apartement baru wonho beriringan

Saat berjalan, dengan sengaja tangan wonho merangkul pinggang ramping yoonho bahkan tangan nakalnya sudah berani mengusap usap pinggang yoonho

"bisakah yoonho-sshi membantuku untuk mengemas barangku – aku sedikit kesulitan karena yaa kau tau aku selalu di bantu maidku saat dirumah"

Pinta wonho dengan memelas, siapapun sekarang yang melihat wajah melasnya tidak akan enak hati untuk menolak permintaan wonho

Tampan dan manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan sekaligus, hebat bukan wonho

"aku rasa aku punya waktu sampai nanti sore jadi aku akan membantumu wonho-sshi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban yoonho, wonho langsung tersenyum licik mungkin rencana yang ia jalankan akan berjalan dengan lancar

"bisakah kau buka koperku dan lipat baju itu aku rasa itu akan kusut"

Setelah mendengar perintah wonho yoonho langsung menuju koper itu tapi ternyata yoonho salah, koper itu masih terkunci dan ia tidak tahu berapa kata sandinya

"ini masih terkunci berapa kata san – "

 **Grepp**

Tiba tiba saja wonho memeluk yoonho dari belakang tentu saja membuat sang empu terkejut bukan main

"kau manis dan sexy yoonho-sshi"

sengaja wonho menngesek gesek penisnya pada butt yoonho yang cukup berisi tak luput juga tangannya sudah merayap di perut rata yoonho

"wonho-sshi apa yang kau lakukan – akhhh"

Sekarang wonho bahkan sudah mulai mengecap rasa manis dari leher yoonho, ia bahkan mengigit gigit kecil leher mulus itu

Tangannya yang bebas bahkan sudah berada di dalam kaos yoonho ia bermain main dengan nippe yoonho yang sudah mengeras padahal dirinya baru di sentuh sangat sensitif bukan

"hmmmhh wonhhohh-ssihhh" yoonho mengerang tertahan saat wonho sudah mulai melepas kaosnya, sekarang kaos itu sudah di telantarkan oleh sang pemilik

Mulutnya masih tersumpal bibir tebal wonho, desahan dan saling tukar saliva tidak terhindarkan

Yoonho menggerakan pinggulnya untuk merasakan kenikmatan diantara kedua penis mereka yang bergesekan memberi sinyal sinyal positive pada wonho

"ngaahhhh – uhhhh"

Mereka masih beradu lidah sampai tangan yoonho memukul dada bidang wonho meminta istirahat dari kegiatan – ayo makan bibir dan lidah yoonho

"kau baik dalam berciuman wonho-sshi"

"lebih baik kau simpan pujianmu itu sampai adikku ini memuaskanmu"

Tangan wonho dengan sigap melepas gasper yoonho dan melepas celana beserta celana dalamnya

Seketika penis yoonho yang cukup mungil mengacung tinggi minta untuk di manjakan

"kau curang wonho-sshi aku sudah telanjang kau juga harus sama denganku" protes yoonho dengan wajah yang di buat buat marah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"im yours babe, sekarang lakukan apapun puaskan aku yoonho-sshi"

Lampu hijau dari wonho tidak di sia siakan yoonho ia melepas pakaian wonho dan melemparkannya sembarang bahkan ia langsung menyerang bagian selakangan wonho setelah wonho telanjang bulat

"slurpp slurpp ini enak wonho-sshi"

Yoonho dengan sensual menjilat bagian kepala penis wonho dan mulai menjilati batang penis wonho tidak lupa memainkan bola kembar wonho yang menggantung bebas

"ahhhhh siallhhhh kauhh hebathhh yoonho-sshihh"

Desah wonho memenuhi ruangan tamu wonho yang bahkan masih berantakan dengan barang barang wonho yang belum di bereskan

"suck it babe" perintah wonho langsung di laksanakan yoonho tanpa perintah wonho untuk kedua kalianya

"hmmhhh hmmhhh"

Mulut yoonho kini bahkan mengembung penuh berisi penis wonho ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya demi kenikmatan wonho

Penis wonho yang besar berurat dan panjang sudah pasti tidak muat di mulut kecil yoonho, yoonho-pun mengambil jalan dengan mengocok batang penis wonho yang tidak muat dalam mulutnya

"fasterhhhh babehhh" tidak sabar akhirnya wonho ikut menggerakan pinggulnya menyodok mulut yoonho dengan brutal, terlihat seperti memperkosa mulut kecil yoonho

"hmmm mhhmh slurpp hmmm" jilat, emut, jilat dan sampai pada titik akhirnya

 **Crottt Croot**

"AKHHHHH"

Wonho klimaks di mulut yoonho, melepaskan penisnya yang sedikit melemas dari mulut yoonho dan wonho mulai mengajak yoonho kembali berciuman untuk membagi cairannya

"ahmm mhhhm" yoonho hanya bisa mendasah, wonho terus menginvasi mulutnya dan terus mengajak lidahnya bergulat

Tanpa sepengetahuan yoonho, wonho di bawah sudah mengocok penisnya agar kembali tegang dan mengarahkan pada hole yoonho

 **Jlebbbb**

"AKHHHHH APPOHHH WONHO-SSIHHHH"

Tiba tiba wonho memaksa penis berukuran supernya masuk ke hole yoonho tanpa penetrasi ataupu pelumas membuatnya terasa perih bagi yoonho

"appohhh wonho-sshihhh"

"mian aku sudah tidak tahan sebentar lagi kau akan meikmatinya – pasti"

"bergeraklahh wonho-shihh"

Tanpa di suruh dua kali wonho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya penisnya juga ikut bergerak keluar dan masuk di hole yoonho

Mengelurkan penisnya dengan perlahan dan menghentakannya dengan kuat ke dalam

"soohh tighthhh yonhoohhh-sshihh"

Wonho mengerang dengan kenikmatan, hentakan penisnya pada hole yoonho mengirimkan getaran getaran nikmat pada tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya ketagihan

Tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, tangannya mulai mengocok penis mungil yoonho yang bertengger manis mangacung belum tersentuh

"wonhoohh-sshihhh akhhhh ahh"

* * *

Tanpa terasa 15 menit kegiatan panas mereka lakukan, bukannya itu sudah menunjukan seberapa perkasanya seorang shin wonho, yoonho-pun tak bisa mengimbangi permainan wonho ini ia sudah cum untuk ke dua kalinya namun wonho belum sekalipun

"wonhoo-sshihhh akuhh inginhh cumhh lagi"

Seru yoonho tak kuasa mengimbangi wonho yang masih setia dengan holenya

"bersamahhh yonhooahh sayanghhh"

Dengan beberapa hentakan penis berurat wonho akhirnya berakhir juga kegiatan panas ini

 **Crottt Crottt**

"akhhhhh nikmathhhh sayanghhh"

Wonho klimaks sangat banyak bahkan tak hanya memenuhi hole yoonho saja benih cinta wonho bahkan merembes keluar membasahi sofa bekas kegiatan mereka

Meliahat yoonho yang sangat kelelahan wonho berinisiatif untuk memeluk yoonho agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman

Yoonho menyamankan dirinya dan mulai terlelap masuk kedalam alam mimpi

"untuk hari ini aku rasa cukup" wonho bermonolog dan mengikuti yoonho masuk kedalam alam mimpi

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

"..." ini untuk percakapan langsung atau asli

'...' ini untuk berbicara dalam hati

 **Adapted from korean comic with same tittle "unTOUCHable"**


End file.
